Le gala de charité
by Sermina
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qui faisait là déjà ? Ah oui, il avait perdu. Quelle connerie aussi d'accepter de faire un pari avec elle ?" Quatre galas de charité éparpillés dans l'année organisés par une styliste de renommé mondiale, un mannequin qui reverrait de se trouver ailleurs et une petite nouveauté qui devrait pimenter la soirée! Joyeux NaruSasuday!


**Titre de la fiction : "Gala de charité"**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Yaoi - UA**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note : Pour le NaruSasu day ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait patiemment son tour dans la queue. Attendre, ce n'était pas son truc, non tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était pas pour rien si on le surnommait la « tornade ». Et pour tout dire les regards insistants sur lui, les cris historiques d'où on devinait avec peine son prénom et les flashs des appareils photos ne l'aidaient pas à garder son calme. Pourtant, comme toujours, les personnes aux alentours ne s'aperçurent de rien. Son sourire resplendissant n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait là déjà ? Ah oui, il avait perdu. Quelle connerie aussi d'accepter de faire un pari avec _elle _? Il le savait cette vieille peau avait le don de ne jamais perdre. C'était à se demander comment elle faisait ! Mais voilà, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle avait touché son point faible et lui, comme un idiot, il avait couru… on pourrait même dire voler à ce niveau-là.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres mais personne ne l'entendit.. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les environs. Devant et derrière lui, de nombreuses personnalités, plus ou moins connues, mais toujours très richement habillées, faisaient la queue comme lui, suivant un tapis rouge se trouvant à l'entrée du bâtiment. De part et d'autre de ce dernier, des barrières en fer avaient été posées où une masse de journalistes et de fans s'agglutinaient pour essayer de prendre la meilleure photo ou récupérer un quelconque autographe.

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je voir votre carton d'invitation s'il vous plait ?

Son regard revint vers l'auteur de ses mots alors qu'il reteint avec peine un soupir de soulagement. C'était enfin à lui ! Il savait très bien que le vigile l'avait reconnu, après tout cela faisait bien trois semaines que son corps était placardé sur des affiches d'huit mètre sur treize dans toute la ville et plastifié dans toutes les revues à la mode. Cependant, même si ce protocole le faisait chier et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre un pied à ce fichu gala, ce fut tout sourire qu'il tendit son carton d'invitation, tout en prononçant sensuellement un : « Naruto Uzumaki, pour vous servir » qui fit rougir de gêne le vigile.

Naruto Uzumaki ! Qui ne le connaissait pas ? Il était l'effigie masculine de la plus grande marque de vêtements au monde : Konoha, tenu d'une main de maître par sa créatrice et première styliste de la boite : Hokage, Tsunade de son prénom! A peine avait-il été embauché que la presse le pourchassait déjà. Quinze jours plus tard, il avait atterri au siège d'une grande chaine de télévision et il n'avait fallu guère plus d'une interview pour apprendre son homosexualité. Naruto n'était pas du genre à se cacher alors faire son coming-out à la présentatrice du journal du vingt heures qui lui bavait littéralement dessus et devant des milliers de téléspectateurs n'avait pas été un souci pour lui, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs un de ses rares plaisirs dans les moments où il n'avait qu'une seule envie : être ailleurs, était de draguer ouvertement tous les hommes qu'il rencontrait, ne serai-ce que pour voir leur regard outré et/ou gêné. Naruto Uzumaki était connu pour cela. Un jeune homme plein de vie, au physique de rêve avec un surplus de libido qu'il comblait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il aimait la vie, y croquait à pleines dents sans s'en lasser et vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce n'était donc pas à tort qu'en plus de la « Tornade », la presse le surnommait «le Don juan ».

Le vigile finit par rendre le bristol à son propriétaire puis barra le nom sur la liste qu'il tenait en main avant de laisser entrer le mannequin. Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce principale après avoir était guidé par un bel escalier en marbre, il ne put retenir une légère moue dégoutée. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce puait le luxe et le pognon. Il détestait ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'une jeune femme à l'entrée vint lui prendre son manteau, l'invitant à pénétrer plus amplement dans la salle et lui souhaitant une excellente soirée, il la remercia d'un sourire charmeur.

Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Il y avait eu des rumeurs de sa présence à ce gala mais personne n'y avait vraiment cru. Il était si rare de croiser le jeune homme dans ce genre de soirée, tout le monde le savait. Il était aussi connu pour ses innombrables disputes avec sa patronne qui, pour le bien de sa boite, aimerait le voir plus souvent au diverses soirées de charités de Konoha qui ponctuaient l'année. La rumeur que l'Uzumaki avait cette fois perdue contre sa supérieure avait laissé sous-entendre sa venue en cette soirée.

- Naruto, te voilà, je suis heureuse que tu ais pu te libérer !

Naruto ne put retenir un léger sourire crispé face à la déclaration.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Tsunade-Sama, répondit calmement le blond retenant avec difficulté le « vieille peau » qu'il aurait aimé lui répondre.

C'était déjà assez chiant comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus créer des problèmes. Naruto le savait, s'il avait le malheur de réduire en miette le gala de sa supérieure, il en paierait les conséquences au centuple durant les dix prochaines années.

- Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup à faire, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Tsunade-sama, s'inclina calmement le blond.

La dénommée comprit très bien le message et se contenta de saluer le jeune homme en retour avant de passer son chemin. Il était là et ferait ce qu'il avait promis, elle le savait. Elle n'allait pas en demander plus pour le moment.

Une fois sa supérieure partie, Naruto se releva. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et pour cela, il avait un plan. Première étape, se trouvait une proie, deuxième étape, la faire tomber sous son charme, troisième étape, prendre un maximum de plaisir avec elle dans un des salons privés que détenaient la bâtisse. Le tout en une heure, pour pouvoir être là pour les enchères.

Les enchères ! Ça c'était une nouveauté, dont il se serait bien passé pour le coup ! Une légère grimace vint déformer un instant ses traits. Il aurait tellement eu envie de se soustraire à cette « _obligation_ » mais il avait perdu, et la « _vieille peau_ » n'accepterait jamais qu'il lui fausse compagnie lors de cette soirée bien particulière.

Les quatre galas de charité de la boite étaient répartis sur l'année et amenaient toujours les plus riches partis de la planète. Or, le but de ces soirées était de faire rentrer le plus d'argent possible qu'ensuite Tsunade répartissait entre plusieurs associations tout en prenant un dividende pour combler le coup de l'organisation de ces galas. Seulement au fil des années, ces soirées qui se répétaient de façon identique tous les trois mois, ne ramenaient plus autant de monde. C'est pourquoi, cette année, elle avait eu envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau : une sorte de vente aux enchères ! A l'écouter au premier abord, Naruto n'avait pas été contre. Il y avait toujours des tas de bricoles que les aristocrates, acteurs reconnus, grands réalisateurs, directeurs d'entreprises multinationales étaient prêts à acheter à un prix fou pourvu que l'objet ait une histoire particulière ou qu'il ait appartenu à un feu monsieur de renommé mondiale. Donc sur le principe, cela ne le gênait pas. Non, par contre, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que cette idée lui était venue, suite à un classement dans un magazine des plus beaux hommes du monde où son très cher employé avait été classé en seconde position, là il avait commencé à paniquer et il avait eu raison. L'idée était bien une vente aux enchères mais sur les deux mannequins vedettes de la boite. Le gagnant de chaque enchère, remportait le droit de passer le reste de la soirée, voire toute la nuit si « _plus et affinité_ » avec celui ou celle pour qui il avait donné.

- Salut Naru, alors pas trop anxieux ?

Le dénommé se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler tout sourire.

- Un peu, tu imagines si c'est un vieux crouton qui gagne, lui répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence avec une moue dégoutée.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, cachant ses deux prunelles azurs derrière ses paupières l'espace d'un instant.

- Et toi, Ino, pas trop peur ? reprit Naruto sur un ton normal.

- Tu déconnes ! Moi je suis sure que cela sera un beau jeune homme qui se pliera à tous mes caprices. Si tu as été élu le _second_ mec le plus sexy, moi je suis _la fille la plus belle_ du monde, lança avec enthousiasme la jeune demoiselle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et d'aller happer un riche et jeune client se trouvant plus loin.

Naruto regarda Ino s'éloigner en souriant. Il l'appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était également mannequin pour Konoha, et si lui était le modèle masculin de la boite, elle, elle en était l'effigie féminine. Au départ, comme bon nombre de filles, elle avait essayé de le charmer et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas de ce bord-là, elle avait simplement soupiré en prononçant clairement « _pourquoi les plus beaux sont toujours pris ou homo_ ! » Depuis, une forte amitié était née entre eux. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, étant entrés à Konoha la même année, lorsqu'ils avaient eu dix-sept ans. D'ailleurs, malgré son annonce officielle de préférer les mecs, les médias continuaient à leur prêter de nombreuses aventures.

Le blond finit par soupirer à cette pensée avant de revenir à sa principale priorité de ce début de soirée : une proie ! Son regard arpenta alors la salle d'un œil connaisseur. Il y avait presqu'autant de vieux que de jeunes. La grande majorité était habillée d'un costume, gilet, cravate, à croire que le code vestimentaire du « costume trois pièces » devait être le même sous peine de supplices inimaginables. Lui aussi avait opté pour un costume et une cravate – en même temps s'il était arrivé en jean/teeshirt, sa supérieure lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris le parti de mettre le gilet qui allait avec le costume (trop vieux jeu à son gout). Il savait que dans son complet gris chiné et sa chemise argent, il avait attiré plus d'un regard sur lui. Cette couleur s'accordait dans une symbiose parfaite avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Lors de son observation, il ne prit pas en compte la marque ou la qualité du costume mais le physique et le la parfaite entente entre les couleurs de vêtements choisis et les atouts de ses potentielles proies. Il finit par arrêter son regard sur un invité de son âge qu'il prit le temps d'observer. Le jeune homme avait les yeux noirs où brillaient une lueur de fatigue et de lassitude. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés en queue de cheval qui se dandinait de droite à gauche lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Son costume bleu foncé au-dessous duquel on apercevait une chemise bleue pastel lui sied à merveille. Shikamaru Nara, il le connaissait de nom. Un génie dont le QI dépassait l'entendement. Un génie qui a à peine vingt et un ans était devenu un des plus respectés réalisateurs du moment.

Lorsqu'il le vit enfin s'éloigner du groupe de personnes avec qui il se trouvait pour partir en direction d'une des petites terrasses se trouvant tout autour de la salle, Naruto récupéra deux flutes de champagnes sur le plateau d'une serveuse et prit la même direction.

La seconde d'après, il se trouvait à ses côtés sur un petit balcon où ils étaient seuls.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, commença le blond tout sourire en tendant le verre au jeune homme face à lui.

Shikamaru sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de parler. Son regard fut un instant décontenancé avant de froncer les sourcils. Il connaissait Naruto Uzumaki, qui ne le connaissait pas d'ailleurs ? C'est pourquoi, il savait que sa présence à ses côtés ne présageait qu'une seule chose. Il soupira doucement avant de prendre le verre.

- Merci. Oui, en effet, ce genre de soirée m'épuise, expliqua-t-il en déposant le verre à ses côtés pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait sorti de son paquet quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ne m'en parlait pas, continua le blond s'accoudant au balcon et laissant son bras effleurer celui de son homologue. Je déteste ça.

Le Nara, laissa échapper quelques bouffées qui s'envolèrent avec lenteur vers l'astre lunaire éclairant les deux jeunes hommes avant de questionner :

- Que faites-vous ici alors ?

Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et sur sa « potentielle » venue à ce gala et il ne doutait pas que le jeune homme avec qui il discutait le sache également.

- Très bonne question. On m'a obligé !

Shikamaru releva son regard vers son homologue.

- Enfin pas tout à fait mais c'est tout comme : j'ai perdu un pari, finit par exposer le blond dans une moue désabusée.

Le brun se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Avec Hokage-Sama, je suppose.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher !

Le silence reprit doucement ses droits alors que Naruto se releva du balcon où il s'était appuyé pour boire son verre cul sec avant de le reposer.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, finit par dire le brun faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me dit ça et ce n'est pas non plus la dernière fois que j'arriverais à faire changer d'avis.

Le Nara prit une longue bouffée de son bâtonnet de nicotine avant de l'écraser sur la rambarde, tout en soupirant. D'un mouvement brusque mais remplit de douceur, la silhouette du blond pivota légèrement pour venir se poser juste derrière le Nara.

- Je sais que tu es bi, finit par énoncer l'Uzumaki avant de coller son torse contre le dos de son partenaire. Et je sais aussi que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, continua Naruto tout en embrassant d'un chaste baiser la nuque offerte devant lui.

Shikamaru ne parut pas troubler par cette proximité. Au contraire, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, profitant de cette chaleur dans la nuit froide de ce début du mois de janvier.

- Tu ne me vouvoies plus, finit-il par faire remarquer au mannequin.

Naruto se pressa un peu plus contre le jeune homme, déposant cette fois sa langue sur la nuque de brun avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu es vraiment doué.

Le dit nommé, laissa le blond continuer l'exploration de sa nuque avec ses lèvres. C'était étrange comme cette simple caresse pouvait réveiller en lui bien des choses. Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par Naruto, mais il devait bien avouer que le jeune homme savait très bien s'y prendre pour le faire frissonner de plaisir. La chair de poule avait déjà parcouru à deux reprises tout son corps. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir par succomber… en particulier s'il se retournait et tombait dans un océan bleu sous une cascade de cheveux d'or. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond _lui_ ressemble tant ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de l'Uzumaki sur sa taille dans le but de le tourner vers lui, qu'il reprit :

- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Surpris, face à cette réaction, le blond stoppa son geste, sans pour autant desserrer ses bras autour de la taille de sa proie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce n'est pas compatible avec ce que je te propose, murmura tendrement le blond déposant son menton sur l'épaule du brun.

Le Nara soupira à nouveau. L'envie de fumer un autre bâtonnet de tabac lui titilla l'esprit mais il avait déjà dépassé de trois cigarettes, la limite maximale qu'il s'était fixé.

- J'ai promis à un très bon ami de ne pas te toucher.

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils sans bouger. Cependant, il venait d'être piqué au vif de sa curiosité. Il se doutait que Shikamaru connaissait ce point faible, comme toute la presse d'ailleurs mais connaissant également le Nara de réputation, il savait qu'il avait pour principe de ne jamais mentir. Naruto finit par lâcher son (ex ?) proie. Reculant légèrement, il revint appuyer son dos sur la rambarde au côté du réalisateur. Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé. D'un geste calme, Naruto prit le menton du Nara pour retourner son visage vers le sien. Lâchant doucement le menton de son homologue, il ancra son regard azur dans les prunelles noires lui faisant face, puis demanda avec une pointe d'intérêt un peu trop prononcée à son goût :

- Qui ?

Shikamaru soupira à nouveau, avant de détourner son regard et lever les yeux au ciel. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le brun récupère son verre et avale à son tour la totalité de son contenu. D'un pas calme, il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! conclu-t-il avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la grande salle de fête.

- He, attends ! héla Naruto pris de court. Comment ça « bien assez tôt » ? le retient-il tout l'ayant stoppé dans sa progression en lui prenant le bras.

Le Nara tourna légèrement son regard vers le visage criant de curiosité de l'Uzumaki avant de soupirer pour la énième fois et d'expliquer calmement tout en libérant son bras :

- Il a l'intention de te gagner aux enchères et je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera, conclut-il avant de reprendre sa marche et se perdre dans la foule, laissant un jeune homme dubitatif.

Cette histoire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette salle qui le voulait pour lui seul ce soir. Une personne qui savait qu'il choisirait le réalisateur Nara pour une petite partie de plaisir. Etrangement, cette idée lui plaisait et l'excitait tout autant. Shikamaru avait parlé d'un ami. Pas d'un collègue ou d'une connaissance, non d'un très bon ami. Et de très bons amis, le Nara n'en avait pas des masses. Même si personne ne connaissait les individus avec qui le jeune réalisateur passait ses moments de loisirs, il avait clairement dit à différentes interviews qu'il s'agissait d'amis d'enfance et donc de son âge. Depuis quelques minutes, la vente aux enchères ne semblait plus être aussi horrible que ça ! Au contraire, une nouvelle alternative s'offrait à lui. Shikamaru ne semblait avoir aucun doute de l'issue de son enchère. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il savait du réalisateur, c'était qu'il ne se trompait que très rarement.

- Tiens, tu es là toi ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu disparaisses jusqu'à l'ouverture des enchères ? fit la voix enjouée d'Ino qui s'était rapprochée de son collègue. Ne me dit pas que tu t'es pris un râteau ?

Le regard bleu s'illumina d'une nouvelle lueur.

- Pas exactement, commença Naruto alors qu'un étrange sourire apparaissait sur son visage. C'est plus compliqué que ça, continua-t-il faiblement, faisant froncer les sourcils de la demoiselle.

- Vraiment ? questionna cette dernière.

Le visage de Naruto se retourna alors vers la jeune fille, avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Je crois que le jeune homme sur qui j'avais jeté mon dévolu m'a offert la perspective d'une soirée beaucoup plus intéressante que je le pensais.

- Autrement que par du sexe ? fit la voix amusée de la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais dis-moi, Ino, tu connais un peu Nara-san, non ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de trop s'attarder sur le sujet.

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent de surprise avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent pleinement.

- Oui, il m'a proposé un rôle dans un de ses films et même si j'ai refusé, on se voit pour prendre un verre de temps en temps, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais qui sont ses amis proches ?

- Ah, la grande question que tout le monde se pose, étant donné que ce fainéant prend un malin plaisir à ne rien dévoiler sur eux. Mais non, malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez proche de lui, pour avoir accès à ce genre d'informations !

Ino continua alors sur sa lancée, racontant quelques anecdotes dont elle avait été la spectatrice lors de ses rendez-vous avec le réalisateur. L'expression sur le visage de Naruto évolua vers l'étonnement durant le discours de la demoiselle. Apparemment, sa collègue avait un faible sur celui qui fut sa proie en début de soirée. Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'en temps normal ce râteau – car oui, s'il mettait sa fierté de côté, c'était bel et bien un râteau qu'il venait de prendre – lui aurait fait passer la pire soirée de son existence, l'idée de ne pas avoir conclu avec le Nara le rendit encore plus joyeux et satisfait. Il appréciait sa collègue et il n'aurait pas aimé lui piquer, même pour quelques dizaines de minutes d'extase, son béguin du moment.

Ce fut la directrice de Konoha qui mit fin à leur discussion quand sa voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs, appelant tout le monde à se rapprocher de la scène. Elle se tenait debout, un micro en main, derrière un pupitre en bois sur lequel était posé un petit marteau blanc. Une fois qu'elle eut l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes et que le silence enveloppa la pièce, elle commença :

- Comme vous le savez, en ce début d'année, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une petite nouveauté à cette soirée. C'est pourquoi, je demanderai tout d'abord à Naruto et à Ino de me rejoindre sur scène.

Une étrange atmosphère d'euphorie monta doucement dans la salle. Du haut de son pupitre, Tsunade était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de monde depuis plus de deux ans.

- Bon, ben quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, fit la voix entrainante d'Ino, passant le bras sous celui de son collègue l'entrainant vers le fond de la salle.

Les deux dénommés montèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Une fois les deux mannequins côte à côte, Tsunade reprit.

- Les règles sont simples. Les deux personnes présentes à mes côtés vont faire chacun à leur tour un petit discours avant que les enchères ne commencent. Mais dès à présent, vous allez devoir faire un choix. Bon d'accord, vu les magnifiques spécimens qui sont là, cela va être compliqué. J'avoue que pour ma part, je prendrais bien les deux !

Quelques rires s'élèvent doucement dans la salle.

- Mais malheureusement, vous ne pouvez n'en gagner qu'un. Vous pouvez participer aux deux enchères mais en aucun cas les gagner toutes les deux. Et oui, vous ne pourrez passer la soirée qu'avec une seule de ces deux personnes.

Cette fois ce fut un léger brouha de déception qui vint envahir la salle.

- Pour que l'anonymat des gagnants soit protégé au moins pour ce soir, même si pour les plus connus leur disparition ne passera pas inaperçu, cela se fera de façon discrète. On vous a remis à votre entrée, un petit boitier avec un numéro. Vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton pour faire votre enchère. La mise à prix débutera pour chacun à cent mille euros et montera à chaque « bip » de cinq mille euros.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belles alors que le regard de Naruto arpentait toujours la salle. Les boitiers étaient une bonne idée. Ils étaient petits et pouvaient avec facilité, se laisser glisser dans une poche pour « biper » sans se faire voir.

- Le premier a passé sera Naruto Uzumaki.

Le dénommé s'avança aux côtés de sa supérieure un grand sourire aux lèvres avant que cette dernière lui remette son micro.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Donc je m'appelle Naruto mais ça vous le savez, mais on va faire comme si j'étais un parfait inconnu, comme ça je vous révèlerai peut-être des choses que vous ne savez pas, ça vous va ?

Un énorme « Oui » retentit à travers la pièce largement féminin au niveau de la tonalité ne put que remarquer le blond. Cependant, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, puisque depuis qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité, certaines filles semblaient lui vouer un véritable culte.

- Donc, je m'appelle Naruto, j'ai vingt et un ans et je suis à Konoha depuis mes dix-sept ans.

- On le sait déjà ça ! retentit une voix féminine dans la salle, faisant sourire le blond.

- Je sais bien, mais il fallait que je commence par quelque chose, non ?

Doucement, il se rapprocha sur le devant de la scène, déposant son micro sans fil sur le porteur prévu à cet effet.

- Ce que vous savez aussi, et désolée mesdemoiselles, commença-t-il dans le micro tout en portant sa main sur le cœur et baissant son regard coupable au sol, c'est que j'aimerais beaucoup que la personne qui remporte l'enchère soit un beau jeune homme qui puisse m'offrir une soirée inoubliable! continua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et l'œil malicieux.

De nombreux sourires apparurent sur les visages de l'assemblée. Le regard de Naruto n'avait jamais autant brillé d'excitation. De son côté, Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Son employé semblait vraiment jouer le jeu à la perfection.

Le blond prit alors le temps de jeter un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres du micro, dans la position parfaite d'un homme s'apprêtant à révélant son plus grand secret.

- Après, s'il s'agit d'une demoiselle, chuchota-t-il lentement laissant le suspens monter légèrement, ce ne serai pas correct pour un gentleman tel que moi de laisser ladite dame s'ennuyer…

L'Uzumaki laissa son regard circuler dans la salle au sein d'un silence absolu. Ayant trouvé les pupilles de celui qu'il cherchait, il ancra ses yeux d'où une lueur de défi brillait avec force, dans ceux de son homologue.

- De ce fait, reprit-t-il, je me devrais d'honorer toutes les requêtes qu'elle me demandera et ainsi réaliser le moindre de ses désirs, conclu-t-il dans un murmure grave et sensuel.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que les éclats de voix avaient envahis la totalité de la pièce. Naruto n'avait pas lâché son regard. Il était vraiment doué. Le Nara savait qu'il avait attisé la curiosité de l'Uzumaki plus tôt dans la soirée mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle annonce de la part du mannequin. Annonce qui sous-entendait de nombreuses choses et qui amenait par conséquent de nombreux clients – clientes pour le coup – dans les potentiels « _acheteurs_ » qui n'aurait peut-être pas autant tenté leur chance en temps normal. Par cette simple phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, il lui demandait simplement « combien est-_il_ prêt à payer pour m'avoir ? »

Naruto finit par lâcher le regard du réalisateur, récupéra le micro, avant de le rendre à sa supérieure et reculer légèrement laissant Tsunade œuvrer à son tour. Cette dernière encore sous le choc de la déclaration de son employé, dut prendre quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa contenance habituelle. Par cette déclaration, il venait de tripler l'argent des enchères avant même qu'elles ne commencent.

Tsunade, reprenant le micro d'une main et le marteau blanc de l'autre, annonça le début des « _hostilités_ » alors que le chiffre de 100 000 euros apparaissait en rouge au-dessus d'eux sur un grand écran plasma noir. De son côté, Naruto se retourna vers sa collègue lui offrant un clin d'œil complice avant de faire à nouveau face à la foule. Ino, ne pouvait pas lâcher le blond du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre son collègue et Shikamaru, mais une chose était sure, elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi provocateur. Et Dieu sait à quel point il pouvait l'être. Mais en cet instant, il transpirait la sensualité et la passion comme jamais auparavant. Il y avait sur son visage, dans son regard, au sein même de chacun de ses gestes, une part de félinité qui attirait tous les regards et tous les corps. Même elle qui était la personne qui le côtoyait le plus n'avait jamais autant été attirée par ce corps et cette personnalité qu'en cette soirée.

Le compteur s'affola très vite et les « bips » qui raisonnaient à chaque nouvelle enchère, ne semblaient pas trouver de répit. En moins de quinze secondes, le chiffre avait doublé. Le brouha de la foule ne cessait pas. Tsunade essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les chiffres du cadran numérique géant accroché au mur, commentant chaque changement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le chiffre atteint les sept chiffres, que le capteur se calma un peu.

Voyant les secondes s'allongeant entre chaque « enchère », d'un geste trop lent pour être anodin, Naruto porta ses doigts à son col, défaisant légèrement sa cravate et ouvrit deux boutons à sa chemise, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste provocateur. La seconde d'après six enchères firent grossir le chiffre du cadran numérique. Le silence prit peu à peu place face à la somme affichée.

- Nous sommes à 1 205 000 euros, qui dit mieux, claironna la voix non retenue de la styliste de renommée mondiale.

Le blond retrouva alors le regard du Nara qui semblait désespérer face aux comportements du mannequin.

Un bip se fit à nouveau entendre augmentant de cinq mille euros le montant affiché. Aussitôt suivit d'un second bruit. Un nouveau silence pesa dans la salle avant qu'un nouveau changement dans la somme se fit voir, qui comme précédemment fut aussitôt suivi par un nouveau « bip » alignant un nouveau chiffre sur le cadran.

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina à cette constatation. Etait-ce _lui_ qui biper à chaque fois qu'une personne essayer de prendre le dessus ? Ce manège se répéta une vingtaine de fois avant de laisser le silence s'emparer de la pièce durant trois longues minutes.

Du haut de son pupitre, tenant toujours son petit marteau blanc en main, Tsunade prit à nouveau la parole :

- 1 320 000 euros, une fois. 1 320 000 euros, deux fois.

Une nouvelle série de bruits retentit avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Tsunade n'en revenait pas. Jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à atteindre ce chiffre. C'était comme rêver éveillée.

- 1 385 000 euros, une fois.

Un léger remous commença doucement à se faire entendre.

- 1 385 000 euros, deux fois.

Les voix se firent plus précises, plus claires, se demandant qui était prêt à payer autant pour passer une seule soirée avec le mannequin. Shikamaru chercha un instant son ami du regard. _Ses_ pupilles étaient fixées avec détermination sur le cadran alors que le Nara devinait sans peine _son_ pouce prêt à appuyer et posé sur le boitier caché au fond de sa poche.

- 1 385 000 euros, trois fois. Adjugé vendu ! hurla presque Tsunade tout en tapant le marteau sur le support prévu à cet effet.

Shikamaru put alors voir le corps de son ami se décontracté légèrement alors qu'un léger sourire en coin vint s'initier sur _son_ visage avant de disparaître aussitôt. A part ces deux faibles signes, rien dans son comportement ne laissait présager que c'était le gagnant. Pourtant Shikamaru n'avait pas besoin de plus, pour en être totalement convaincu.

L'organisatrice du gala fit calmer le brouhaha qui avait fait son apparition à la fin de l'enchère.

- Le gagnant est le numéro « 23 ». Le possesseur du boitier 23 est donc prié de se rendre dans la demi-heure qui va suivre vers la porte sur la droite. Après avoir dépassé les toilettes – où tout le monde peut se rendre – rajouta Tsunade, faisant sous-entendre que quiconque pouvait franchir cette porte sans pourtant être le vainqueur. Il montera alors les escaliers et sera conduit – après avoir montré son boitier et effectué le virement – auprès de notre cher Naruto.

Le dénommé s'inclina doucement vers sa supérieure, voulant déjà être auprès de _lui_. Il avait vu le regard du Nara se poser sur sa personne et il y avait lu la certitude que c'était _lui_.

- Naruto, tu peux y aller, fit la voix de Tsunade en montrant la porte menant vers les escaliers et plus particulièrement vers les différents salons particuliers se trouvant à l'étage supérieur.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et sous les regards envieux de la majorité des personnes, il quitta la salle. Arrivé dans le couloir, il entendit légèrement la voix de la _« vieille peau qui n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement _» laisser le micro à sa collègue. C'était à présent au tour d'Ino d'être la vedette. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas en reste non plus. Il ne se faisait pas de souci sur le montant qu'elle obtiendrait. C'est pourquoi, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas enjoué avec un visage rayonnant, il se dirigea à l'étage supérieur.

Il salua d'un signe de tête Iruka se trouvant en haut des escaliers avant de pénétrer dans le salon privé que Tsunade lui avait réservé pour lui et son « acquéreur »._ Il_ avait une demi-heure pour se présenter. De ce fait, Naruto prit son temps et commença par visiter les lieux.

On entrait dans un grand salon moderne. Sur la droite, deux canapés noir et blanc positionnés devant une petite table basse en bois laqué couleur encre étaient posés sur un grand tapis sombre. Une cheminé d'où crépitaient quelques flammes, était incrustée dans le mur faisant face aux deux sofas, alors qu'au-dessus, un immense écran plat de soixante-dix pouces était fixé au mur. De chaque côté de la télévision, le mur avait été creusé permettant de laisser place à une chaine hifi d'un côté et à quelques livres de l'autre.

Une grande table blanche accompagnée de quatre chaises sur laquelle était posé un vase fleuri de roses couleurs ivoire et ébène, trônait sur la gauche de la pièce. Et face à lui, par la grande baie vitrée faisant le pan du mur, Naruto pouvait admirer la magnifique vue du parc privé de l'hôtel illuminé par divers éclairages artificiels qui le mettait en valeur. De chaque côté de l'immense fenêtre, étaient pliés de grands rideaux blancs permettant, si nécessaire, de cacher l'intérieur du salon. Le tout donné une impression de calme et de sérénité, accentué par les quelques vases et décorations japonaises qui complétaient la pièce.

Le blond s'avança doucement au sein du salon afin d'ouvrir une partie de la baie vitrée. Aussitôt un vent glacé vint s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Naruto de poser un pied sur le grand balcon. Son sourire trônait fièrement sur son visage. Tsunade n'avait pas lésiné sur la suite luxueuse qu'elle leurs avait choisie. Devant lui, un grand jacuzzi en bois dont la vapeur d'eau indiquait une température bien au-dessus de l'atmosphère ambiante, était posé sur un carrelage blanc et entouré de multiples plantes vertes cachant aux promeneurs du parc à quelques mètres de là, toutes les personnes se trouvant en son sein. Le regard de l'Uzumaki se leva vers l'astre lunaire qui éclairait le brin d'intimité de cette magnifique terrasse. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'imprégnant du lieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sentant le froid venir s'engouffrer sous sa chemise, le jeune d'homme décida de rentrer dans la douce chaleur du salon. A peine dedans, une nouvelle vague de bien-être s'empara de son âme, le faisant à nouveau fermer ses paupières quelques secondes avant de continuer la visite. Il avait repéré à trois mètres de la cheminer une petite porte en bois blanc. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la chambre mais au lieu d'y pénétrer, il continua vers la porte où il retira son blaser pour le déposer sur le perroquet noir se trouvant à côté. La chambre, il aurait l'occasion de la découvrir avec son « acquéreur ». En attendant, il avait remarqué le trait fin qui coupait en deux la table basse du salon, c'est pourquoi, une fois devant, il s'y agenouilla. D'un geste calme, il fit glisser les deux battants sur le côté donnant accès à une multitude de bouteilles d'alcools et quelques dizaines de verres. Il laissa son regard arpenter la totalité des boissons avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky et deux verres qu'il déposa sur la table. A peine avait-il replacé les deux panneaux du meuble, que la porte d'entrée située derrière lui s'ouvrit avant de se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

_Il_ était là, immobile, juste devant la porte. Naruto le sentait et ne put retenir un frisson d'anticipation. Malgré l'excitation qui était à son comble, il ne voulait pas troubler cet instant et s'obligea à attendre encore un peu. « Maso » aurait sans aucun doute prononcé Ino.

- Un verre de whisky, cela vous ira ? demanda-t-il en prenant la bouteille entre ses mains sans pour autant se retourner vers son hôte.

Un silence suivit la question alors que le sourire de Naruto était toujours fixé sur son visage.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre le nouveau venu.

La voix était grave mais semblait dénuée de sentiment. Étrangement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité du blond. Cette voix l'avait paralysé l'espace d'un instant, ou alors peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Débouchant calmement la bouteille, il versa le liquide dans les deux récipients avant de reposer lentement le flacon de verre. C'était étrange cette sensation qui le traversait, cette envie de se retourner au plus vite pour voir qui il était mais également qui le poussait à retarder toujours plus la rencontre de leur regard. Cette contradiction avait un avant-gout du plaisir défendu.

Le blond récupéra alors les deux verres dans ses mains avant de se relever. Avec lenteur, il finit par se retourner, laissant son regard errer un instant sur le tapis à ses pieds. Il reprit sa marche, relevant avec lenteur, ses yeux vers son homologue qui n'avait pas bougé.

Des chaussures sombres parfaitement cirées, un pantalon noir coupé droit, une veste de la même couleur centrée sur une chemise grenat. Des mains blanches aux longs doigts de pianiste. Une cravate bordeaux et noire. Un visage fin et blanc, des cheveux et des yeux ébène. Un des plus beaux jeunes hommes que le monde ait compté.

Le regard du blond se fixa dans celui de son homologue. Il était clairement subjugué par la beauté froide voire glacée du nouveau venu, pourtant il n'en montra rien. Ses pas ne s'étaient pas stoppés avant d'arriver à un mètre du jeune homme et son bras ne trembla pas d'un iota lorsqu'il lui tendit un des verres que le brun accepta.

Si lui était le second mec le plus beau de la planète, le jeune homme lui faisant face avait obtenu la première place à ce même classement.

Sasuke Uchiwa. Naruto l'avait de suite reconnu. Le codirigeant et codirecteur de la plus grande entreprise d'électronique du monde se tenait devant lui. Il l'avait vu des millions de fois posant avec son frère ainé sur les unes des plus grands magazines ou présentant leur nouvelle création à tous les journaux télévisés. Ils étaient tous les deux connus pour être intouchables. Naruto avait longtemps lorgné sur le corps des deux frères tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ni l'un, ni l'autre,… et pourtant...

Sans perdre son sourire, le blond leva son verre, trinquant avec celui de son improbable acquéreur tout en lançant un « A cette soirée », le regard brillant de plaisir comme si de rien était. Pourtant, pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, Naruto était légèrement décontenancé devant le jeune homme lui faisant face.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, finit par porter à son tour son verre à ses lèvres sans lâcher du regard son acquisition. Le blond devinait alors aisément le regard chaud du brun qui ne le cachait pas. Etrangement, à cette vue, Naruto reprit son assurance. Il se retourna pour aller poser son verre encore à moitié plein sur la table avant de revenir vers son hôte. Il passa alors derrière lui, lui retirant sa veste, avant de la suspendre au côté de la sienne.

A peine son blazer retiré, le verre toujours dans sa main, Sasuke délaissa complètement le blond pour s'avancer en direction de la grande baie vitrée. Son regard contempla alors la végétation visible de sa position, tout en portant de temps en temps son verre à sa bouche.

Sans bouger, le blond le déshabilla du regard. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà plaqué contre la fenêtre, ravageant d'un baiser passionné les lèvres du brun. Cependant, il ne fit rien. La situation était complètement différente. D'habitude, il était le chasseur et foncé sur sa proie alors qu'en ce début de soirée, il était la proie offerte que le client avait gagnée. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à lui d'aller vers le brun mais bien le contraire. Cela devait être l'Uchiwa qui devait faire le premier pas… ou alors lui demander de faire quelque chose. Cependant, connaissant le brun de réputation, il savait très bien que le codirecteur ne lui demandera jamais quoique ce soit. Un Uchiwa ça prend, ça ne se plie pas à demander.

Un long frisson parcourut un instant l'échine du blond. Pour la première fois, les rôles étaient inversés… et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, après tout, il avait devant lui l'insaisissable ! Et puis, dominé un véritable dominant avait été un défi qu'il avait toujours voulu réaliser.

- Le porte document à côté de la porte, finit prononcer d'un ton dur le brun.

Naruto d'abord surprit, remarqua en effet une sacoche noire par terre sur sa droite. Le brun avait dû la déposer là à son entrée dans le salon privé. Sans attendre plus de commentaires, le blond se saisit de l'objet mentionné avant de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir une chemise A4. Levant un instant son regard sur le dos du brun qui n'avait pas bougé, il finit par aller s'installer sur un des deux sofas avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Il sortit alors les documents de leur pochette.

- Tu lis et tu signes.

Comme à chaque parole prononcée, le ton du brun était dur et autoritaire. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas lâché des yeux les feuilles devant lui. Il s'agissait de deux doubles pages sensiblement identiques. A peine avait-il parcouru les premières lignes que ses prunelles se tournèrent brusquement vers l'Uchiwa.

Un contrat, il s'agissait d'un contrat. Reportant son attention aux deux feuillets, un étrange sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir, pour que le brun ait besoin d'une garantie supplémentaire pour que tout ce qui devait se passer cette nuit reste secret ?

Le contrat était clair, il ne devait dévoiler à personne les évènements qui se seraient déroulés entre le moment où il aura signé ce document (où il devait en plus de la date, spécifier l'heure) jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôtel, sous peine de se voir poursuivit au tribunal – et connaissant le bonhomme, il était certain qu'en plus d'une amande impayable et d'une carrière complètement foutu, il aurait également droit à de la prison –.

En y réfléchissant bien, Naruto comprenait cette ultime précaution. Après tout, il était certain que si on découvrait «_ qui » _l'avait gagné, tous les grands magazines – aussi bien peoples que ceux plus sérieux – seraient prêts à payer facilement 200 000 à 300 000 mille euros pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette suite… voire même monter jusqu'à 500 000 si Naruto entrait dans les détails. C'est pourquoi, après avoir lu le document, il récupéra le stylo trouvé dans la chemise et signa les deux exemplaires remarquant par la même occasion la signature déjà présente de l'Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du stylo sur le papier, Sasuke termina d'un trait son verre, se retourna, le déposa sur la table avant de prendre les deux contrats. Ses iris vérifièrent avec attention que l'heure, la date et la signature étaient déposées sur chaque exemplaire avant d'en laisser un sur la table et de remettre l'autre dans sa chemise, puis dans la sacoche qu'il reposa à côté de la porte. Naruto suivit cette scène sans dire un mot mais finit par se relever, et immobile contempla le brun qui une fois le contrat rangé, se dirigea vers la chaine hifi pour l'allumer. Une douce musique enveloppa la pièce alors que Naruto reconnu les notes de la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven. Satisfait de la mélodie qui parcourait les lieux, Sasuke se retourna et porta cette fois toute son attention sur le blond.

Lentement, le brun s'approcha du mannequin, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de le pousser avec douceur en arrière. Naruto, contrairement à son habitude, se laissa docilement faire. Il avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'avait prévu le brun qu'il ne lutta même pas. Du moins pas de suite.

Une fois Naruto dos au mur, les lèvres de l'Uchiwa s'étirèrent dans un rictus satisfait alors que son corps vint se coller à celui de son acolyte. Les prunelles azurs admiraient avec passion les iris d'ébène. Les notes de musiques s'élevaient toujours plus belles, plus vives. Le bruit aigu des violons raisonnait avec force et brièveté, pour se calmer aussitôt laissant place aux autres instruments avant de revenir à la charge. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela allait parfaitement bien à ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était arrivé au gala. Doucement, les lèvres du brun se rapprochèrent des siennes. Jamais Naruto n'avait autant attendu de ce simple contact. Il avait devant lui, le mec considéré comme le plus froid, le plus asocial et le plus insensible que la planète n'ait jamais porté et pourtant ce même homme allait l'embrasser. Un long frisson d'anticipation ébranla une nouvelle fois le blond, pourtant, les lèvres du brun se stoppèrent à quelques millimètres de celles de l'Uzumaki.

Aussitôt trois coups vinrent percer la bulle qui s'était formée entre les deux hommes. Sasuke ne put réprimander un léger rictus satisfait face à la stupéfaction visible dans les prunelles du blond avant d'aller ouvrir la porte du salon. Naruto encore frustré et surpris, ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'Uchiwa avait deviné la présence d'une personne prête à les interrompre avant même qu'elle ne se fasse entendre. C'est à ce moment-là, reprenant possession de son esprit, qu'il s'intéressa à l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Grand, un peu plus de trente ans, les cheveux couleurs argent et un fin foulard cachant une grande partie de son visage. Le blond le reconnu aussitôt Kakashi Hatake, le bras droit des deux frères. Les rumeurs à son sujet avaient maintes fois fait le tour de la planète. En plus d'être la seule personne capable d'approcher les Uchiwa et de leur faire esquisser un sourire, on lui donnait les capacités « d'effaceurs ». D'après certains articles de presses, Hatake aurait tué et fait disparaître de nombreuses personnes qui auraient compromis l'intégrité des deux frères.

Naruto ravala lentement sa salive. _Sa_ présence en ses lieux, et bien sûr sous ses yeux, spécifiait clairement une menace. S'il voulait être sûr qu'il ne dirait rien, il n'aurait pas eu à s'y prendre autrement. Le blond finit par détourner son regard après avoir aperçu le trentenaire avec la sacoche noire du brun dans les mains, avant de récupérer son verre encore plein d'alcool sur la table et de se placer devant la fenêtre. Cependant, la liqueur brulante et amère dans sa gorge ne l'apaisa pas plus et l'étrange chaleur à la fois excitante et dangereuse de la situation ne l'aidait pas à reprendre son calme. C'est pourquoi, il dénoua rapidement sa cravate qu'il jeta sur le dos du sofa. Puis il finit par ouvrir la fenêtre, passant à l'extérieur avant de s'appuyer sur la grille en pierre et en fer qui structurée la terrasse sur laquelle il déposa son verre à présent vide. Le vent frais s'engouffra dans sa chemise et la main glacée de l'air vint calmer la chaleur brulante qui le tiraillait. Cette soirée était des plus inattendues et définitivement différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Malgré ce constat, le sourire qui vint illuminer ses lèvres n'en était que plus vrai. Il n'aimait pas la routine mais il aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il n'aimait pas être pris de cours mais adorait relever les défis. C'était ces contradictions qui le poussaient toujours au-delà de ses limites et à vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier des conséquences.

Et en cet instant, il aimait que l'Uchiwa le surprenne mais il n'appréciait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui réservait pour le reste de cette soirée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas laisser le brun tout commander mais la perspective de le dominer au final était un défi qu'il était clairement prêt à relever.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, deux bras vinrent lui entourer la taille alors que de douces lèvres venaient se balader sur sa nuque. Des doigts fins et habiles arpentaient déjà les tissus couvrant son torse et son entrejambe. Face à eux, le parc de l'hôtel était totalement désert. Il faisait bien trop froid et il était encore trop tôt pour que les personnes saoules ne viennent s'aventurer en ses lieux.

Naruto ferma ses paupières se laissant guider par les sensations que lui procurer ces mains sur lui. Son excitation corporelle avait de suite fait son ascension mais cela ne l'étonna pas, après tout, cela faisait près d'une heure que son cerveau s'amusait à lui concocter tous genres de scénarios. Les mains expertes, finirent par retirer la chemise du pantalon, laissant un peu plus la brise froide du vent toucher le torse du blond. Des doigts aussi doux que du coton vinrent alors s'aventurer sur sa peau, redessinant sa tablette de chocolat au niveau du ventre. Le contraste de l'air toujours glacé sur son visage et la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne, le fit gémir doucement. Aussitôt, la chaleur se dissipa et dans un craquement, il sentit les boutons de sa chemise céder, laissant le vent écarter les deux pans de tissus déchirés. Etrangement, Naruto n'avait pas froid. Les sensations sur son torse se firent alors plus précises, plus localisées, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Il ne comprenait même plus son comportement, cette envie de se laisser entièrement faire par ces sensations, par cet être puant la virilité masculine en puissance.

D'un mouvement brusque, le corps du blond fut retourné. Les prunelles azurs se rouvrirent tombant dans un océan d'encre d'où le désir brillait de mille feux. Le brun, les bras toujours autour de la taille du mannequin, fit rapprocher leur deux corps, qui s'enflammèrent un peu plus à leur rencontre.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un doux bruissement. Malgré le désir présent dans les pupilles des deux hommes, le baiser resta calme. Yeux dans les yeux, bouche contre bouche. Ce fut le brun qui finit par bouger ses lèvres en premier mais sans y mettre la langue, dans un lent mouvement alterné de pressions. Naruto fut à nouveau surpris face à cette réaction. S'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il aurait pu jurer que l'Uchiwa essayait d'ancrer chaque seconde en son esprit, comme s'il avait peur que tout disparaisse une fois le moment d'extase passé. D'autant plus que lui en voulait plus, bien plus. C'est pourquoi, il mordit gentiment les lèvres de son acheteur l'incitant à aller plus loin.

Aussitôt, une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche à la recherche de son homologue alors que les mains du brun caressaient avec envie et vivacité son dos. D'un coup, l'ambiance avait changée. Naruto ne resta pas inactif et s'évertua à déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant –chemise qui pour le coup avait déjà été délestée de sa cravate. Il y avait en cet instant un sentiment d'urgence des deux côtés. Sasuke laissa tomber le dos de son acolyte pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de Naruto. Le pantalon du blond glissa alors sans aide supplémentaire sur ses chevilles alors que les doigts de Naruto dégagèrent le tissu couvrant le torse immaculé et imberbe du jeune homme. Les deux bouches finirent par se séparer dans un souffle court et rapide, alors que les deux fronts vinrent s'appuyer l'un à l'autre. Le blond ne put retenir un sourire alors que contrairement aux mains de son vis-à-vis toujours posé sur ses hanches, ses doigts détachaient les boutons du pantalon du brun. Une fois cela fait, avec lenteur, il éloigna son front de celui de Sasuke et le poussa légèrement de façon à ce qu'il s'assoit sur la seconde marche de l'escalier menant dans le jacuzzi. Le brun se laissa faire, regardant avec attention chaque geste de son acquisition. Naruto surplomba son homologue de toute sa hauteur durant un instant, avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, le corps s'affaissa laissant sa bouche parcourir le torse blanc face à lui. Une fois les genoux à terre, Naruto s'attarda sur le nombril à la hauteur de son visage alors que ses mains parcouraient avec agilité les cuisses dénudées de l'Uchiwa. Puis il finit par se reculer légèrement. Ses doigts vinrent s'attaquer aux chaussures de Sasuke. A genou, devant lui, tel un serviteur, Naruto avait en cet instant tout du parfait uke. Une fois ses pieds libres, l'Uzumaki retira alors complètement le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, le laissant en caleçon et chemise ouverte. Se relevant légèrement pour se mettre en position accroupie, Naruto défit à son tour les lacets de ses chaussures avant de les retirer l'une après l'autre.

De sa hauteur l'Uchiwa n'avait pas bougé, lorgnant sans gêne le corps de son futur amant. Puis, voyant le blond se relever pour se débarrasser de son pantalon resté sur ses chevilles, il se leva à son tour.

Sentant la caresse glacée d'une bourrasque de vent sur leur corps à moitié dénudé, leur regard se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les vapeurs d'eau se trouvant à leur côté. Ce fut, Naruto qui bougea le premier, récupérant trois préservatifs dans la poche de son pantalon puis pénétrant dans le bassin brulant, tout en se délectant au passage de la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Sous le regard toujours aussi chaud du brun, il alla s'asseoir, de manière à se retrouver face à l'Uchiwa alors que sa chemise imbibée d'eau, flottait à présent autour de lui. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur le rebord du bassin alors qu'il déposait les trois carrés de plastique à ses côtés au sec.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes avant que Sasuke ne se décide à imiter son homologue. Il pénétra avec la même délectation dans la chaleur de ce bassin donnant une impression d'intimité multiplié par cent pour le couple. Cependant, l'Uchiwa ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et fonça sur le blond, collant dans un mouvement brusque ses lèvres contre la bouche offerte de Naruto. Le baiser aussi passionné que précédemment reprit aussitôt alors que le brun vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Naruto, laissant ses genoux choir de chaque côté du blond. Les mains reprirent leur activité cherchant avec avidité le contact de la peau de l'autre. A travers le baiser, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que ses paupières se fermèrent pour mieux ressentir toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Cette position était des plus révélatrices. Etrangement, il ne fut pas déçu, au contraire. Sasuke dominait par sa hauteur et son poids sur le corps du blond l'empêchant de bouger, pourtant c'était bien les fesses du brun qui étaient collées au sexe érigé du blond. La suite s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.

Le tissu des caleçons était à présent trempé, ce qui accentuait le plaisir à chaque mouvement que Sasuke opérait lors de l'exploration du corps de Naruto avec ses doigts.

Puis, d'un coup, la présence disparut, faisant ouvrir brusquement les paupières de l'Uzumaki qui dut alors lever les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de l'Uchiwa. Pourtant très vite, ses iris parcoururent le corps face à lui pour s'arrêter au niveau de l'anatomie de son homologue. Debout au milieu du bassin, Sasuke sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne perturber son visage, retira avec sensualité son bas dévoilant une magnifique érection aux yeux du blond. Ce dernier passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que son regard resta hypnotisé sur l'objet de ses désirs. Ce fut l'immobilité du corps face à lui, qui lui fit lever les yeux. Le visage neutre, l'Uchiwa le dévisageait pourtant d'un regard chaud et réprobateur. Naruto comprit de suite le message, et sans attendre récupéra une protection et se laissa glisser au sol du bassin, avant de venir s'agenouiller devant ce corps si tentant resté immobile au milieu des vapeurs d'eau. Doucement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la peau du haut des cuisses de Sasuke le faisait gémir dans un murmure. Le blond s'amusa quelques instants, caressant cette surface ivoire qui commençait à être marqué par la morsure de l'eau chaude.

Sa langue brulante vint alors titiller le début de pilosité noire du bas ventre se trouvant devant lui. Ses doigts toujours en pleine exploration des jambes de son homologue continuèrent leur ascension, plongeant dans l'eau chaude pour caresser les chevilles, remontant avec agilité sur l'intérieur des cuisses, pour finir sur le fessier musclé de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, une main vint se poser sur son crâne avec une légère pression, incitant à aller plus en amont de son exploration. Comprenant parfaitement le message et docile comme tout être obéissant à son maître, Naruto sortit le latex de son emballage qu'il enfila sur le phallus du brun avant de laisser sa langue descendre plus bas, léchant avec lenteur la base du sexe du brun. Une de ses mains resta sur le ferme fessier du brun qu'il malaxa avec envie alors que les doigts de son autre main vinrent se glisser sur le sexe dressé lui faisant face. Il remplaça doucement de ses doigts la langue à la base du sexe, laissant à celle-ci le plaisir de continuer son avancé vers l'extrémité tendue. Arrivé au niveau du gland, ses lèvres titillèrent le bout de peau avant de gober la totalité de la virilité de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier, poussa un faible soupir de satisfaction alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur la chevelure blonde à ses pieds. Les mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent langoureusement en rythme faisant frémir et raffermir la prise de l'Uchiwa sur la chevelure d'or. Naruto sans arrêter ses mouvements, releva son regard pour plonger dans un océan d'encre. Un élan de désir supplémentaire le submergea à nouveau à la rencontre de ce regard rempli de désir, d'émotion et de plaisir. Ses oscillations au niveau de ses lèvres s'accélèrent faisant échapper un gémissement plus fort à son futur amant.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait ! Maintenant ! Sa main restée sur les fesses du brun se rapprocha alors de l'intimité avant que ses doigts ne la caressent avec douceur mais empressement. A peine avait-il effleuré l'entrée, qu'une forte poigne dans sa chevelure vint le relever d'un coup, le ramenant à la hauteur du brun. Durant un instant, le blond fut subjugué par les pupilles empruntes d'un désir non contenu lui faisant face avant que les lèvres du brun ne plongent sur les siennes. Le baiser brutal et bestial s'intensifia avant que Sasuke ne pousse d'un mouvement brusque le blond devant lui. Ce dernier, hébété, se laissa tomber sur les marches du jacuzzi. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, le brun avait foncé sur lui, rattrapant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Dans ce même geste, il lui retira avec agilité son boxer, récupérant une protection qu'il enfila sur la virilité de son futur amant avant de reprendre sa position de départ et s'empala d'un seul coup sur le sexe érigé du blond. Naruto, agréable surprit, poussa un gémissement de satisfaction en sentant sa virilité totalement aspirée dans cette cavité chaude et étroite. Le brun sans quitter les lèvres de son amant, bougea avec empressement son bassin. Son torse se colla un peu plus à son homologue et une plainte plus appuyée vint s'étouffer entre les deux bouches lorsque le sexe de Sasuke vint se frotter avec avidité sur le torse finement musclé de son vis-à-vis. Naruto n'était pas en reste, et face à tant de sensation, il répondait avec fougue au baiser alors que ses mains s'accrochèrent avec force à la chevelure d'ébène de Sasuke. Comme précédemment, il y avait dans cet acte, une impression d'impératif. Comme si l'attente avait duré des années et que l'urgence venait les cueillir sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour stopper l'incendie et l'effervescence de leur corps. La sensation de l'eau entre leur peau ajoutait à chaque mouvement une impression nouvelle. Dans ce petit bassin, ils avaient tous deux l'impression que leur corps étaient en parfaite osmose tant le glissement de leur peau semblait naturel. Les différents jets du jacuzzi ajoutaient une note de sensation supplémentaire, leur donnant l'impression d'être totalement possédé par l'autre.

Puis dans un dernier mouvement tout s'arrêta. La jouissance les prit en même temps dans une fulgurante apogée de plaisir. Les dents s'accrochèrent aux lèvres comme si cela pouvait atténuer le cri d'orgasme que leur gorge laissa échapper. Doucement, les mâchoires se détendirent et les lèvres restèrent un instant collant l'une à l'autre.

Sasuke finit par bouger, se relevant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son amant. Naruto tourna alors son regard vers le brun. Les bras de chaque côté du bassin, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, en cet instant, son jeune amant n'avait plus rien de l'être froid et distant dont parlaient les journaux.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au bruit des bulles du jacuzzi. Les deux hommes côté à côte mais pas assez proche pour se toucher, profitaient de cet instant de calme. Quelques rires leur parvinrent de la fête se déroulant sous leur pied. Naruto, qui l'espace d'un instant avait oublié comment il avait atterri ici avec un Dieu grec pour amant, reprit ses esprits et fut le premier à se relever. Sa chemise trempée mais toujours sur le dos, le blond sortit du bain, récupéra un des deux peignoirs posés non loin du bassin qu'il enfila, retira d'un geste rapide le préservatif qu'il noua avant de le jeter négligemment à terre et pénétra dans la pièce à vivre de la suite. Une agréable sensation de bien-être s'empara de lui lorsque la douce chaleur de la pièce l'envahit. La cheminée qui crépitait par moment et la douce lumière tamisée de la lampe dans un coin de la pièce amplifia cette sensation.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa veste où il récupéra dans la poche un petit sachet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Sasuke, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce et pu observer la même réaction que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Apparemment, le brun n'était pas si inhumain que ce qu'il voulait bien prétendre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau avant que l'Uchiwa n'aille tirer les rideaux. Naruto laissa alors son peignoir s'ouvrir avant de le faire glisser sur ses épaules puis à terre. Les pupilles gourmandes de Sasuke s'éclairèrent d'une nouvelle lueur. Le blond se rapprocha de son amant, tout en ouvrant le petit sachet qu'il venait de récupérer. Il colla alors son corps à celui de son acquéreur tout en lui montrant entre deux doigts deux petits chocolats noirs en forme de cœur.

- Je voudrais que tu en ais pour ton argent, expliqua avec un regard mutin Naruto. Ce sont deux aphrodisiaques qui prennent en compte la personne qui l'ingurgite en multipliant sa libido, son endurance et sa forme de 80%.

Voyant le regard suspicieux de son homologue, Naruto poursuivit :

- Tu te rappelleras de tout ce qui se passera et cela n'aura aucune incidence sur tes choix. Ces « bonbons » viennent du meilleur scientifique dans ce domaine, tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir à ce sujet. Ces petits chocolats te donnent juste de quoi tenir plus longtemps, finit le blond en déposant un des cœurs sur sa langue et proposant l'autre à son amant.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à lire sur le visage du brun. Cependant, la bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit et il put déposer avec calme le chocolat entre les lèvres froides lui faisant face. Une fois les doigts libres, le blond s'éloigna pour se coller près de la cheminée avant de retirer complètement sa chemise et de la déposer sur un bras d'un des sofas. Nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance, l'Uzumaki se colla à nouveau, ventre au mur, devant les flammes frémissantes de la cheminée. Sentant le regard du brun le mater, il se prit au jeu. Sentant les effets de l'aphrodisiaque commençaient à faire leur effet, le blond se retourna et s'appuya doucement contre la paroi de la cheminée. La vue face à lui, la chaleur des flammes sur ses fesses et ce qu'il venait d'avaler ne l'inciter qu'à recommencer. L'Uchiwa lui, ayant récupérer son verre vide sur la table, alla lentement s'asseoir sur le canapé face au blond. Ce dernier, s'avança doucement vers la table basse, pour récupérer la bouteille d'alcool avant d'en servir un verre à Sasuke qui le remercia d'un bref signe de tête. Avec calme, il retourna près du feu à reculons, sans lâcher le brun du regard. Entre temps, le peignoir de Sasuke s'était ouvert lorsqu'il s'était assis et Naruto pouvait admirer avec facilité le torse, les jambes et de sexe en proie à un second round de son homologue.

La musique avait changé. Pourtant un rapide coup d'œil lui prouva qu'il s'agissait toujours du même CD. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était donc un album entièrement fait pour une rencontre entre deux corps. Connaissant aussi le jeune homme, il devait s'agir de la nouvelle création de l'entreprise des Uchiwa : une toute nouvelle génération de support musical, capable de retranscrire une qualité d'écoute sensationnelle et pouvant contenir près de trois jours entiers de musiques différentes.

La mélodie se termina pour laisser un grand classique raisonner dans la pièce. Les notes de jazz s'élevèrent dans un doux rythme sensuel. Fever de Peggy Lee était parfait pour un striptease et bien qu'il soit déjà dénudé, Naruto ne rata pas l'occasion. Dès les premières notes de musique, son corps bougea lentement. Il se déhancha avec sensualité, suivant la cadence parfois hachée de la musique sous le regard approbateur de son acheteur.

Les notes en rythme s'étirent quelques secondes, laissant son corps onduler avec douceur, sans lâcher du regard son homologue, alors que par moment ses doigts frôlaient avec grâce ses hanches. Puis la voix grave de la chanteuse s'éleva emportant avec elle les deux saphirs de Naruto derrière ses paupières. Son visage se leva légèrement alors que ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un tendre soupir. Ses mains se firent plus précisent sur sa peau, au niveau de sa taille puis remontant sur son torse. Se laissant entièrement guider par la musique, il continua son apogée vers sa poitrine. Il effleura dans un ample mouvement ses deux perles roses tout en laissant échapper un léger cri. Alors qu'une de ses mains venaient à nouveau caresser sa poitrine, l'autre main redescendit plus bas pour s'occuper de son bas ventre. Les doigts passèrent avec douceur de la peau vers la pilosité grandissante en cet endroit sans pour autant toucher l'objet en son centre.

Les yeux de Naruto se rouvrirent au second refrain, alors que ses mains délaissèrent un instant sa peau. Son corps se décolla de la cheminée pour s'approcher de son très cher acquéreur avec sensualité sur le rythme de la musique. Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait. Le blond finit par arriver près de l'Uchiwa et se pencha sur lui, le dominant de tout son être. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent du brun jusqu'à quelques centimètres mais au dernier moment, il se recula. Ses genoux vinrent alors se poser de chaque côté des hanches de son amant sans pour autant entrer en contact avec sa peau. Les déhanchements de Naruto reprirent sur la cadence sensuelle de la musique. Il prenait plaisir à laisser sa peau s'approcher à quelques millimètres de celle de son partenaire sans jamais la toucher et se régaler de l'expression de désir ardent et de retenue condensée qu'il voyait danser dans les pupilles du brun. Puis reconnaissant la fin du morceau de musique qui se jouait, le blond se recula d'un coup avant de venir s'assoir puis se coucher sur la table basse, fermant ses paupières, ses doigts sur son corps, offert et immobile lorsque la dernière note s'estompa.

Une seconde passa, puis deux avant que le brun sans plus aucune retenue, se jette sur le blond, enfilant le bout de latex sur le sexe de son partenaire d'une main tremblante avant de s'y empala dans un cri de pur plaisir.

* * *

Ils en étaient peut-être à leur sixième ou septième round, Naruto ne savait plus, il avait arrêté de compter depuis déjà quelques heures. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient dû le faire dans tous les coins de la pièce, sur le sofa, sur la table, sur une des chaises, sur le tapis, par terre et quoi d'autre encore il ne savait plus. Ah oui : contre le mur bien sûr où ils se tenaient liés l'un l'autre à terre épuisé après le foudroyant orgasme qui les avait pris tous les deux quelques secondes plus tôt. Quelques soit les positions ou le lieu, cela avait toujours été la même chose : Naruto était le dominant dans l'acte, pourtant systématiquement, le brun le dominé toujours dans le placement de leur corps. Les traits du visage du blond s'éclairèrent futilement. Le soleil commençait à filtrer légèrement à travers les épais rideaux de la pièce, pourtant Naruto sentait encore les effluves de l'aphrodisiaque dans son corps et savait qu'il ne serait pas contre un dernier round. En était-il autant pour l'apollon qui se tenait entre ses bras ? Un mouvement de hanche de son partenaire, lui fit lever le regard. Le brun, se releva avec difficulté, laissant leurs yeux se rencontrer à nouveau. Naruto ne put retenir cette fois un sourire en coin : il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé enfin, un amant à sa mesure. Le blond se releva à son tour et captura avec avidité les lèvres déjà bien rougies de Sasuke. Puis sa bouche vint se poser contre son oreille :

- Et si pour terminer, on faisait l'amour ?

Malgré l'étrangeté de la demande, aucun des deux hommes n'étaient dupes : jusqu'à présent cela n'avait été que du sexe, qu'une histoire de cul, comme aurait dit les plus vulgaires.

Naruto adorait ce moment-là. Leur corps étant satisfait après une multitudes de positions, une belle série d'orgasme et une apogée de violence sexuelle, que l'ultime fois était le moment propice pour se laisser aller dans une simple étreinte de tendresse et de respect mutuel du corps de l'autre. Pour Naruto, c'est ce qui rapprochait le plus de l'Amour. Pourtant trop souvent déçu par la majorité de ses partenaires, les rares fois où il avait pu s'engager sur ce chemin-là, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une demi-main.

Après un instant de réflexion, le brun accepta la demande d'un bref hochement de tête. Le blond n'en attendit pas plus et repartit dévorer les lèvres de son homologue. Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit plus tendre, plus doux, moins violent que précédemment. Les mains de Naruto repartirent alors avec douceur à l'exploration du corps de son amant avant qu'il ne se sente retourner et plaquer brutalement contre le mur, les lèvres du brun contre son oreille.

- Et si pour terminer, on essayait le lit ?

Un mince sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'Uzumaki alors qu'il hochait avec empressement sa tête. La seconde d'après, l'Uchiwa, lui attrapa un poignet et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la chambre. Naruto eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un lit king-size au centre, une grande baie vitrée sur la gauche et quelques meubles éparpillés qu'il se retrouva aussitôt jeté sur le lit. La chambre était moins classique niveau couleur que le salon, Naruto eu le temps d'apercevoir du rouge et de l'orange éparpillés dans la pièce avant qu'un corps ne vienne se plaquer sur le sien. Cependant, cette brutalité ne fut que passagère et lorsque l'Uchiwa reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, la même douceur que précédemment vint entourer ce nouveau baiser. Etrangement, la décoration de la chambre avait alors perdu toute son attention.

Les lèvres s'amusaient entre elles, laissant les deux hommes pleinement savourer ce baiser. C'était étrange comme ce simple échange pouvait dire bien chose, ce doux baiser d'une tendresse sans pareil qui l'espace d'un instant ne faisait que penser à la dernière étreinte de deux âmes sœurs qui devaient bientôt se quitter. L'un comme l'autre semblait alors déconnecté de la réalité. Déconnecté de la vie de luxe, de bureaucrate milliardaire pour l'un. Déconnecté de la vie de débauche et de plaisir éphémère pour l'autre.

Continuant sur cette volonté de lenteur aussi existante que volontaire de la part des deux hommes, la langue du brun vint caresser les lèvres de son amant qui lui laissa le passage sans émettre aucune résistance. Le baiser devint plus passionné tout en gardant cet élan de tendresse et de douceur que d'un commun accord les deux hommes s'étaient imposés. Leur peau nue, rougie par leurs unions précédentes, se frottait l'une sur l'autre avec délicatesse dans un unique besoin de se sentir ne faire plus qu'un. Depuis l'entrée dans la chambre, le besoin de sexe proprement dit semblait simplement avoir disparu. Il y avait dans ce baiser, dans ces caresses appuyées quelque chose de plus humain, « d'unique » ne put que penser l'Uzumaki. Il n'y avait plus en cet instant un dominant et un dominé aussi bien dans l'acte que dans leur position, non. Etrangement, ce n'était plus du sexe, c'était plus que ça. C'était juste « unique ». Le regard de Naruto se perdit un instant sur les traits parfait du jeune homme qui l'embrassait. Oui, « unique » ne put que répéter le blond alors que le corps de son homologue se positionnait de manière à cette fois encore se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir mais cette fois, le blond eu juste l'impression d'être entier.

* * *

Les respirations se firent plus lentes alors que les doux rayons matinaux du soleil vinrent doucement éclairer les deux corps nus sur le lit king size de la chambre. Naruto ferma ses paupières sans se séparer de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit. Sa tête était posée sur un magnifique torse immaculé et imberbe alors que des doigts fins caressaient lentement sa chevelure. Sentant doucement l'astre soleil lui réchauffer le visage, un sourire de bien-être se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Heureusement pour lui, « la vieille peau » avait plus ou moins prévu la chose en lui donnant un jour de congé pour « _récupérer_ » avait-elle dit. Un nouveau sourire, plus coquin cette fois, vint se dessiner sur son visage : il devait bien l'avouer, elle avait eu une sacrée bonne idée pour une fois. En temps normal, jamais l'Uchiwa n'aurait osé/pu l'aborder. Il ne se serait jamais abaisser à venir quémander quelques choses et lui, le croyant intouchable et tenant trop à son boulot, n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer dans ce sens-là avec un des frères. En cet instant, il en aurait béni sa supérieure car jamais aucun de ses précédents amants n'avaient tenu aussi longtemps, et ce même sous les puissants aphrodisiaques que lui procurait régulièrement celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père : Jiraya.

Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb. Ce fut le corps sous la tête du blond qui bougea le premier, l'obligeant à se rallonger sur le matelas. Aussitôt, le brun se releva, et sans accorder un seul regard à son amant, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Naruto avait suivi de ses prunelles le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Le regard bloqué sur la porte, les sourcils froncés, comme chaque fois après une première fois avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il réfléchissait. Sasuke avait toujours été dur et froid en paroles avec lui depuis leur rencontre, et même s'il n'avait pas échangé plus de quatre phrases, Naruto pouvait aisément comprendre que l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui, n'était que physique. D'ailleurs, le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir, confirmait aisément cette hypothèse. Pourtant, les actions de l'Uchiwa disaient tout autre chose. Elles criaient avec force une certaine attraction certes, mais aussi un attachement plus profond. Ce qui en soit, était idiot puisque c'était la première fois que les deux hommes se rencontraient. Cependant, le blond était populaire, connu pour être lui-même et bien trop médiatisé pour ne pas attirer certains personnes qui auraient été « conquises » par sa personnalité en plus de son physique. Mais en cette douce matinée, Naruto était convaincu que l'Uchiwa n'avait rien d'autres que de l'attirance pour lui : déjà parce que c'était justement un Uchiwa et ensuite parce que le comportement et les paroles à son encontre, avant et après l'acte, allaient clairement dans ce sens. Comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à cette hypothèse, Naruto soupirait de soulagement. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de se dépêtrer d'un amant amoureux que d'un coup d'un soir.

Lorsqu'il confirma mentalement son hypothèse, elle fut aussitôt vérifiée par l'arrivée du brun, sortit de la salle de bain dans un complet gris impeccable, et avec un visage et un regard dénué d'émotion. Naruto se demanda à peine où et quand il avait pris le temps d'apporter un costume neuf tant son attention fut totalement attiré par la différence entre le jeune homme avec qui il avait partagé cette suite et la personne se trouvant en cet instant devant lui. C'était sans aucun doute la même personne, pourtant tout semblait différent. Un visage fermé, un regard neutre et un comportement presqu'automatique. En cet instant, Naruto eut envie de lui voler un baiser ne serai-ce que pour revoir cette figure remplis d'émotion et de plaisir comme c'était encore le cas une bonne demi-heure plus tôt. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent, se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que l'Uchiwa ne tourne son visage et se dirige vers le salon. La minute d'après, le blond entendait la porte de la suite claquer.

Naruto finit par se lever à son tour, et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, alla récupérer ses quelques vêtements près de la cheminé et sur la terrasse. Malheureusement, sa chemise qui avait subi les foudres d'un certain brun ne se fermait plus mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le blond. Il récupéra alors le contrat signé toujours posé sur la table basse – qu'il plia avant de le ranger dans sa poche – ainsi que sa veste avant de sortir à son tour de la suite de l'hôtel.

A peine fut-il dehors que la porte face à lui s'ouvrit laissant passer un jeune homme qu'il connaissait. Son sourire s'agrandit :

- Shikamaru-san, je ne pensais pas vous retrouver si vite et en ces lieux.

Le dénommé, soupira tout en levant les yeux au plafond avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet.

- Et pourtant, je suis là, répondit le réalisateur. Comment s'est passé votre nuit, Uzumaki-san ?

- Cela a été un vrai délice !

Le Nara laissa un léger rictus déformer ses lèvres pour répondre au sourire du blond. Calant son bâtonnet addictif entre ses lèvres, le réalisateur finit par faire un signe de la tête, prenant congé de son vis-à-vis avant de redescendre les escaliers.

- Tu connais qui m'a gagné, tu vas devoir me dire qui a été ton acquéreur, Naru ?

Le dénommé reporta alors son regard sur l'encadrement de la porte de la suite lui faisant face, pour y découvrir sa collègue en nuisette.

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça et non, désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire, continua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Sa collègue grogna pour la forme avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans sa chambre. De son côté, Naruto, les mains dans les poches, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles prit la direction de la sortie. Cependant, son ascension fut stoppée au bas des escaliers. Il regarda avec attention et surprise l'homme d'une trentaine d'année qui lui faisait face. Un frisson se perdit au bas de sa colonne alors que Kakashi, dont le foulard cachait les expressions de son visage, ne le quittait pas de son seul œil visible. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le mannequin, Kakashi lui tendit une petite carte avant de s'incliner légèrement et de partir.

Naruto encore un peu perturbé par cette rencontre, finit par porter son regard sur le bout de bristol. Ses iris s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il tenait entre ses mains la carte de visite de Sasuke Uchiwa. Sur cette dernière, le blond n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'adresse professionnelle, le numéro du bureau et le mail du brun. Il tourna alors machinalement la petite carte et y découvrit avec stupéfaction, un numéro de portable accompagné d'un mot :

« Si tu veux remettre ça ! ».

Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la sortie.

Remettre ça ? Évidemment qu'il était pour : le brun venait de détrôner tous ses amants en prenant la première place de son classement.

Ce fut donc avec un visage rayonnant qu'il sortit de l'hôtel par la porte principale – contrairement à son amant qui avait dû s'éclipser par l'une des portes de service – sous les flashes des photographes avides de scoops.

Oui, des idées comme ça, la « _vieille peau_ » devrait en avoir plus fréquemment et lui, de son côté, devrait perdre ses paris contre elle plus souvent.

* * *

Moi : Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère largement écrire du mélodrame, voire du drame tout cours, voire même de la tragédie… Je trouve cette histoire trop… plate…

Naruto : Ben moi, je préfère ce genre de fic là !

Azerty : moi j'aime bien la personnalité de Naru. Il me fait rire.

Moi : J'avoue, j'aime mon Naru pour le coup Mais cela n'empêche pas que ça manque beaucoup de torture psy, de pensées douloureuses, de larmes refoulées et de secrets cachés !

Sasuke : Évidemment, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi…

Azerty : Moi j'aime bien la personnalité de Naru.

Moi : Ok, bonne résolution pour le prochain one shot : de la torture psy !

Naruto : Et si tu faisais un one shot avec de la torture psy mais une happy end ?

Moi : Un compromis ?

Naruto : Oui !

Azerty : Tant qu'il y a la personnalité de Naru…

Moi : Mm, je vais y réfléchir.

Sasuke : Tu n'avais pas la suite de « La pièce » à faire ?

Moi : Ohhhhhhhh, mais quelle bonne idée, ça c'est de la torture psy, de la douleur et du chagrin !

Naruto : Oui, comme ça tu nous la fais terminer en happy end et tout le monde, il est content !

Moi (grand sourire) : Pour cette fanfiction, j'avais déjà mon idée pour le troisième et dernier chapitre….

Sasuke (gros soupir) :...

Moi : Niark ! Niark ! Niark !


End file.
